


Make Me

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Hurt, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: He wasn't a common demon so why was he being treated like one.





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Make Me  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Characters/Pairing:** Crowley, Sam Winchester (Dean/Crowley implied)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 247  
**Summary:** He wasn't a common demon so why was he being treated like one.  
**A/N:** written for [August Rush Day 6](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2823820.html) at 1_million_words  
For this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1247444/1247444_original.jpg)

This couldn't be happening to him. He was beat up and even worse he was trapped, chained to a chair like a common demon and everyone knew he was anything but common.... he was the King of Hell, thank you very much. And as such he shouldn't be chained up.. well unless he wanted to be. But that was neither here nor there in the present situation he found himself in.

"Dean." Crowley yelled until his voice was hoarse but there was no answer.

_How could Dean do this to him? After all they did together weren't they pals?_ "Come on, Dean. You can't keep me chained up down here forever." Although he would be willing to be the Winchesters would be willing to give it a go.

A feeling of relief washed over him as the door to the dungeon opened but the relief he felt was short lived. “Fancy seeing you here, Moose.”

“Crowley, you’re going to tell me what you did to my brother.”

_So it wasn’t Dean who had chained him up after all._ Even though it pulled at the cut on the side of his mouth Crowley couldn’t stop the pleased smile from spreading across his face. He knew it meant he would be in for a lot of torture but he leaned his head to the side and smirked anyway. “Make me.”

Intense hatred well up inside of Sam as he balled his hands into fists. “Believe me, it’s my pleasure.”


End file.
